1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card adapter used for connecting a memory card to a connector for other memory cards.
2. Description of Related Art
For instance, storing image data taken by digital cameras and music data downloaded from music distribution sites onto memory cards as a recording medium for utilizing them with a variety of electronic devices is becoming part of everyday life. Many types of memory cards with different sizes and construction are sold in the market. However, an electronic device can only accept a memory card complying with a particular standard, for example, a memory card compatible with the connector of the electronic device. Therefore, an electronic device may not accept different standard memory cards as they are. A card adapter for connecting a memory card to an electronic device has been developed with which an electronic device utilizing a memory card complying with a particular standard can accept other standard memory cards (See, for example, JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-145676).
The card adapter disclosed in the above patent publication is used for connecting a compact memory card to a connector for larger memory cards. The card adapter comprises an array of contact members disposed in a width direction within the main body for contacting electrodes of the compact memory card to be inserted into the card adapter. That is, the card adapter described in the patent document is used for a compact memory card with an array of electrodes arranged in a width direction.
In recent years, electronic devices are becoming smaller and thinner, and following this trend, smaller memory cards, for example a mini SD card, micro SD card, etc. are introduced to the market. In particular, an extremely compact memory card such as a micro SD card has a new construction which is different from those of conventional memory cards. For instance, a memory card, such as a micro SD memory card with a RF terminal, having the second electrode array in addition to a conventional electrode array disposed in a width direction can be considered. The RF terminal is an electrode for transferring information without any contact.
Therefore, the new type of memory card having two arrays of electrodes can not be used in a card adapter with one array of contact member disposed in a width direction within its main body, such as that described in the patent document. Then, if a user-owned electronic device doses not comprise any connectors supporting a memory card having two arrays of electrodes, the user can not use the memory card having two arrays of electrodes.